Elemental Manipulation
Elemental Manipulation (sometimes known as elemental magic), is a power to exercise some control over nature and its elements. In the novels, this form of magic is innate in all the gods, with some of them receiving divine associations to some aspects of nature upon their births. In the show, witches and warlocks have the common ability to manipulate the weather to some extent and is not unusual that a witch or warlock demonstrates control over at least one of the elements. es:Magia Elemental Activation One of the many gifts that witches and warlock have is the ability to influence the behavior of nature and bend its four traditional elements (wáter, air, fire, and earth) in all of its forms. Elemental magic can be peaceful and benevolent or chaotic and destructive depending on the user and their intentions, and just like any other form of magic, its uses can be practically endless, limited only by the witch or warlock's magical skills. The majority of witches and warlocks use the most traditional form of elemental control to affect the weather, conjure fire or make plants grow, while others can manipulate more advanced elements like electricity and light and use certain elements as a form of divination. Types of Elemental Manipulation Pyrokinesis Fire is probably the most powerful and deadly of the elements, and some witches and warlocks can manipulate it with ease. This ability tends to activate when the person experiences a strong and negative emotion, which usually is rage and it manifests with objects bursting into fire. With practice, some witches and warlocks can not only conjure fire but manipulate it, create heat or help themselves with some basic incantations. |-|Known Uses= |-|Known Spells= |-|Related Powers= Hydrokinesis Frequently related to life and calm, water is one of the primordial elements that can be controlled through magic, usually with harmless and benevolent purposes. The ability to manipulate water is known as Hydrokinesis and its uses go beyond water bending; in some rare cases, witches and warlocks can create water out of nowhere and control the sea life. In the novels, this ability seems to be unique to the gods with power over the waters. Just like with any other power, witches that lack this ability can exercise some control over this element with incantations. |-|Known Uses= |-|Known Spells= |-|Related Powers= |-|Known Users= Geokinesis Earth is known as the element of stability and by some witches like Joanna (the Goddess of Earth), life too. Earth is one of the main elements of nature and tends to be associated with goodness and healing, but just like nature itself, it has been proven to be destructive and deadly as well. In the books, witches and warlocks seem to have a very special connection to the earth as they like to practice their rituals outdoors and cast some of their most powerful spells surrounded by nature. In the books, the gods used to pay tribute to the earth and the world they now lived in (Midgard) but this was before the mortals became afraid of their craft and their kind so they have to abandon some of these practices and live in the shadows. Another example of the connection between a witch and the earth is when they fly, they can do it by themselves without any external help, but they like to use broomsticks because according to them they like to feel “grounded” to the earth. Earth seems to be the most sentient of the elements. It’s state depends a lot of the magical energies of the witches and warlocks; Dark Magic can affect the nature and the earth can absorb negative energy, that later can channeled by some benevolent witch or warlock. White magic can be used to reverse the effects of Dark Magic, and when its done properly, the earth responds positively, bringing everything in it back to life, almost as if reaffirming its loyalty to White Magic. The earth is a manipulable element and the witches and warlocks can use their powers to perform a myriad of magical deeds, some harmless, like bending the earth to make figures and structures with it, and others dangerous, like moving the earth to cause earthquakes. Witches and warlocks are also capable of controlling everything found on the ground, like plants (they can make them grow, change their appareances and even wither them, some witches and warlocks are so powerful that they can even make them grow in places without earth) and metals (this is only possible through spells). |-|Known Uses= |-|Known Spells= |-|Related Powers= |-|Known Users= Aerokinesis Category:Powers